In some instances, network providers sell telephone service directly to end users or subscribers. In other instances, a network provider may provide a group or block of numbers to a wholesaler who then sells the network services to end users or subscribers. In this latter instance, the wholesaler has a direct relationship with the subscriber. The network provider may also have a relationship with the subscriber, as the network provider may know information about the subscriber in order to provide the services.